


The Only One

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-19-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-19-09

Nate's completely filthy, covered in dirt and sweat and who knows what else, but Brad can't seem to see any of that. All he can see is the hint of Nate's tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Nate does that when he concentrates - bites his lip, captures his tongue between his lips. It's distracting as fuck and one of these days, someone's going to have to school Nate on that shit. Combat effectiveness should not be compromised by how fucking much Brad wants to fuck his Lt's mouth.

"Ought to be a petition." Mike Wynn's Texas drawl is accompanied by a thick spit onto the ground. "Send us through training on every fucking thing in this world except for the situations they decide to send us into and the ones on how to deal with a fucking LT that looks like an angel and has the mouth of a Saturday night whore."

"You...need to not say things like that, Gunny." It could be construed as simply talk amongst the men, schooling anyone who might be insubordinate or disrespectful. But from the grin on Gunny's face and the raise of his eyebrows, it's obvious he's not construing it that way.

"I mean every single commander I've had has been some grizzled old fuck like Sixta or some numb-brained fuckwad like Schwetje. Nowhere in BRC was there something about how not to jack off to the thought of your LT sinking on his knees and wrapping his lips around your dick."

"No. Seriously, Gunny."

"You telling me you ain't thought about it?" Mike's smile is somewhere between wicked and laviscious, not quite teasing. "You haven't though about the LT on his knees, that tongue moving over the head of your dick the way he licks his lips?" He grunts a soft sound of surprise. "Huh. Well, guess that makes you about the only one."

Brad blinks as Gunny walks away, no longer wondering about what he could do to Nate's mouth, what Nate's mouth could do to him. He's more concerned with how he's going to beat the shit out of the rest of Bravo Two and make it look like an accident.


End file.
